


Awaiting His Return

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Series: Our Hearts Always Remember [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Loneliness, Master/Servant, Memories, Past Lives, Tags Are Hard, Vignette, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but not in a bad way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: During the time spent away from the hero's soul, the spirit of the blade would rest, her memories swimming in her vague consciousness. Of course though, the waiting was killing her. Though she had spent time with over a dozen heroes that she had never seen, something about the current hero intrigued her. She wanted to see him and know what he was like. And when her eyes caught sight of him, Fi couldn't help but immediately analyze him and make the comparison between this hero and the first; after all, she had only seen the two.*Takes place before the events in "My Past Is Our Present"*
Series: Our Hearts Always Remember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Awaiting His Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IreneMel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneMel/gifts).



> Request: "Could you show Link's time with the Master Sword 100 years ago from Fi's perspective? If she was able to hear, that is." Definitely made me think and challenged me; writing strictly from Fi's perspective is difficult!

Time was an insignificant measurement, considering the length of time that has passed since her forging. Periods of time - some longer than others - would pass before the spirit of her master would claim her once more and vanquish evil once again. During the time spent away from the hero's soul, the spirit of the blade would rest, her memories swimming in her vague consciousness.

Fi had only truly known the first hero, her first master. He had been alone on his quest and therefore in need of a guide and she had served that purpose. The heroes after him had been given guides - fairies, owls, even the spirit of the Goddess herself disguised as a Sheikah boy - and so Fi was not needed in that manner. Because of that, she had not revealed herself but to one hero.

▲ ▲ ▲

"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness..." The woman's voice was unfamiliar but vocal recognition was not needed; Fi would know the woman's aura anywhere. After all, it was the first thing she had ever felt from the minute she was created. Right alongside that feeling was the familiar feeling of the hero.

"You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia. Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight..."

Fi remembered those times, though she had been present only as a sword. Collectively, she had spent countless years with the heroes of the past after waiting for their arrival. After her first master, the waiting had seemed to be the hardest part. She understood that her purpose was to assist the chosen one's spirit, but having to wait for an undetermined amount of time was difficult. The second real emotion she had ever truly felt - the first being happiness - was impatience. Why should she have to wait to guide her hero? Their souls were bound together, why should she be forced to wait for their reunification?

"The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection...and we hope that-that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one."

Fi had no doubt that the current hero would grow stronger, she only wished that she would be able to reveal herself. Unfortunately though, it seemed that she would not be able to truly meet this hero either. He had four selected champions and the Goddess's reincarnated spirit to assist him; Fi would serve no purpose in any form besides the sword. It seemed she would be forced to wait again.

▲ ▲ ▲

Fi could tell from the interactions around her that her master was mute. The first hero as well as several other incarnations of the hero had been, but not all. Fi particularly enjoyed the heroes that had been given a voice; it gave her the chance to observe the world around her and learn more through her master while she remained tucked away inside the sacred blade of the Master Sword.

A pang of longing struck Fi and she was left slightly dumbfounded. She had felt the emotion before, but she still had no idea what exactly it was or how to process it.

Link gripped the handle of the Master Sword and Fi forced herself to focus. She had no time or reason to dwell on such trivial things as emotions. She was to assist her master and that was that.

▲ ▲ ▲

Fi had no idea what the time was, but judging by the sound of crickets, she concluded that it was some time after dark. Her master had been missing for a short amount of time but the door quietly closing signaled his return. Having been set on the plush mattress, she felt the weight of the bed dip as Link sat. In such close contact, Fi could easily feel the tension that had built up in her master. The familiar feeling of longing resounded inside her as she heard the quiet sound of sharp breaths. After a quiet sniff and the feeling of a few drops of water landing on her blade, Fi had no doubt that the hero was crying.

Was he nervous over the upcoming battle? Had someone emotionally or physically wounded? They had fought side by side in battles where Link had received major injuries and he had not reacted to his physical wounds in such a way. Perhaps it was stress? From what she had observed during her time spent with the first hero, she knew that stress had multiple ways of manifesting itself, one of which was crying.

A hesitant finger suddenly ran over the flat side of her blade and Fi wished that she could comfort him like she had done in the past. Her blade began to flow a soft blue as Link continued to sniffle and sob quietly; it wasn't much, but she hoped it provided some level of comfort.

The gesture seemed to pay off as the Hylian champion's cries grew quieter and the aura that surrounded him began to slowly return to normal. Fi was slightly curious to know what could possibly have caused such internal turmoil but resigned herself to remaining silent. That seemed to be her job of late.

▲ ▲ ▲

The sense of urgency seemed to reverberate within the hero and Fi felt it fully. From the talk around her, she had gathered that the princess of Hyrule had snuck off without informing anyone of her location. Fi could tell that her master had an idea of where she had gone, if the way he immediately mounted his horse and took off to the west was anything to go off of.

As his horse began to slow, Link was already jumping from the saddle and landing with a heavy thump against the ground. Fi could feel the moment the princess was near and knew that her master's guess at her location had been correct.

"I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort," the princess's angry voice said. Fi could feel the resentment flowing from her at such close range and it reminded her of the way Ghirahim had acted after the passing of the first hero. "It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own. I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders."

The champion remained stationary and tense; though he had found the princess alive and well, he still seemed to feel a bit anxious.

"Return to the castle," princess Zelda commanded. "And tell that to my father, please."

The aura of her grew less intense as she passed and Fi could feel Link begin trotting after her, his footsteps light against the ground. The air was tense as they drew close together, the princess stopping in her tracks, halting Link as well.

"And stop following me!"

▲ ▲ ▲

The waiting was killing her. Not literally, of course. If Fi had been asked to describe it, she would have said something along the lines of, "Waiting in my current state of immobility has caused me to experience what is commonly called 'anxiety'." Though she had spent time with over a dozen mute heroes that she had never seen, something about the current hero intrigued her. She wanted to see him and know what he was like.

Convincing herself that she was doing it only to gather data about the hero so she could better assist him later - if he required assistance later - Fi finally emerged from the sword. The aura of the hero had been missing for the better part of the day, leading her to believe that Link was out. The room she was placed in - "Master Link must reside here" - was a simple, common bedroom among many others in the castle: plain grey stone walls, maroon carpeting, and matching maroon curtains with gold trim.

Hearing noise from outside the room, Fi lifted off the bed, levitating gently only inches off the ground as she made her way to the opened glass doors that led to the balcony. Outside, the air was heavy with the heat of summer and the sun sat on the horizon, half of the burning orange ball missing below the edge of the land. Approaching the edge of the balcony, Fi gazed over the railing to the perfectly trimmed yard below.

Training with an ordinary weapon was her master, the Hylian champion dressed in blue. Fi couldn't help but immediately analyze him and make the comparison between this hero and the first; after all, she had only seen the two.

He was shorter than her first master and his hair was a darker shade of gold, not near as vibrant as the former's. He was built more of muscle than skin and fat, but Fi supposed that was because he had been given years to train for his destiny. The first Link had been thrust into the fray without the time to properly prepare and it had shown in his early battles. Overall, however, there was no mistaking him; he wasn't a perfect copy, but he was very close.

Link's blue eyes darted back and forth as he assessed the situation with record speed then proceeded to act. Slicing quickly to his left, he managed a blow at the other knight's armour, quickly countering the attack from his right. Kicking the man's leg out from under him - though also being careful not to severely injure him - Link spun around, raising his sword just in time to block the ambush attack.

Watching from three stories above, Fi was impressed. His skills were on par with where they should have been, given his age and experience. She watched for only a little longer before retiring to the sword once again, feeling lucky to have been given the honour of assisting and protecting Hyrule alongside the courageous hero's spirit.

▲ ▲ ▲

Never had Fi's blade been so mistreated, though it hadn't been done purposefully or maliciously. After battling and destroying so many enemies, the Master Sword was bound to show the signs of wear. Though she had participated in many a fierce battle, she had never been used so aggressively for such a long stretch of time. After hacking away at Bokoblins, Moblins, and Lizalfos, the Master Sword had been strained, but Fi remained strong. It wasn't until the hoard of Guardians attacked that she began to doubt herself.

Link remained as courageous as ever, putting his strength to the test and hacking away at the infected machines, trying to guide princess Zelda to safety. His efforts had been impressive and Fi had managed to keep up, each chip taken out of her blade hurting more than the last. By the time the hero's power had worn thin, the Master Sword was a sorry sight. Its once beautiful blade had been reduced to a chipped, slightly bent, mud-covered blade.

Fi's consciousness faded in and out; one moment, she was being swung to defend the hero and princess against an oncoming Guardian and the next, the end of her blade was buried in the mud, her master holding onto the handle of the weapon with his quickly diminishing strength. He tried standing but stumbled and fell over. The next moment Fi was aware, Link was collapsed on his side. The spirit inside of him was fading quickly and the spirit within the sword knew she had to act before her master died.

With the little strength she possessed, Fi managed to make her blade pulse with energy, surrounding herself in a blue glow. She distantly heard the princess ask something, but she was too damaged and weak to hear what was said.

▲ ▲ ▲

Words being spoken clearly were the next thing Fi heard. The chaos and anxiety that had surrounded her last was gone, replaced by the gentle sounds of the forest and the princess's voice.

"...umber of Restoration will most certainly deprive him of his memories...rust me when I say that I know...rive before you yet again..."

Reaching out as much as she could, Fi managed to say, "Mistress Zelda, Calamity Ganon will require containment until master Link can deliver the final blow."

Allowing herself a moment of rest, Fi missed the following conversation that the princess held between herself and some unheard third member of the party. She only became aware again when Zelda's hands grasped her gently, picking up the Master Sword and easing it down into the pedestal where it had rested for countless centuries. As her blade was pushed into place, Fi felt her energy begin to be restored. She was still weak and broken, but her damage would be repaired with time.

Retreating back inside herself, Fi returned to her task of waiting for her master, a task she was all too familiar with. After all, what else was there to do?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is similar to what you wanted 💖


End file.
